Another year, Another school
by DarkSyryus
Summary: Konoha High is in peril. A group of older students is keeping the younger ones in fear. What happens when a young boy with hidden secrets enters the school? My first fanfic EVER. More on the way. Pairings inside. Might become a crossover. REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Another year, another school**

Dark: Yo everyone. Dark here.

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus.

Dark: Here's the rewrite of Another year, another school.

Syryus: We hope you enjoy this better than what it previously was.

Dark: We don't own Naruto or any of the other animes that this crossovers with.

Syryus: Now enjoy.

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'A spirit talking in persons mind'**

(Creators note)

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

It was a sunny early spring morning. Birds were singing and the sun was shining. On an apartment a young sixteen years old boy with dark purple shoulder length hair was rolling in his sleep. He also had a scar over his left eye. After about ten minutes of twisting and turning he slowly opened his eyes. As he got up he started to stretch and rub his eyes while yawning. He got out of bed and started to slump towards the bathroom. As he looked at himself in the mirror he noticed that his dark purple hair was all messy. The boy sighed.

_'I guess I'll have to take a shower. Using gel is too troublesome.'_ He thought to himself as he took off his black pj's and went to the shower.

Ten minutes later he had gotten dressed and was walking towards the kitchen.

_'I wonder what I should have for breakfast today,'_ the boy though.

He was now wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans with a black slightly worn-out belt and a pair of black socks. He also had a black and gray bandana on his forehead holding some of his hair up, black bandages wrapped around his arms so that they reached a little under his elbows and a backpack on his shoulder. While he was making breakfast he heard a yawn in the back of his head.

_'So, you finally woke up Krad,'_ he thought.

**'So, what? Unlike you I can sleep as much as I want in the mornings,'** came a voice from the back of the boys mind.

_'True,'_ the boy thought.

**'So, what's the plan for today, Dark?'** Krad asked.

_'Well as you remember I'm starting in a new school today,'_ Dark replied.

**'So your going to try an make new friends?'** Krad asked.

_'Yeah. It's no fun being all alone,'_ Dark replied.

**'You still got me, Chikara and Tsukiumi,'** Krad replied.

_'True, but...'_ Dark started.

**'You want something more?'** Krad guessed.

_'Yeah,'_ Dark simply replied and start on the table to eat.

At the same time on the other side of town

A boy with sun blond hair and three whisker-like marks on both of his cheeks sat up from his bed rubbing his eyes.

_'Morning already?'_ he thought as he let out a long yawn. He then noticed a note at his nightstand and picked it up.

_Dear Naruto_

_By the time you wake up your father and I have already left for work. You need to make your own breakfast. The shower has warm water. Have fun at school and we'll see you when we come home._

_Love mom_

The boy named Naruto smiled a bit as he finished reading the note. He then got out of bed and headed to the shower. After he got out from the shower he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, white t-shirt, red socks, black fingerless gloves and the standard schoolbag on his shoulder.

_'That new student comes today. I wonder what kind of a person he is,'_ Naruto thought to himself with a small smile as he headed to the kitchen. _'If Kakashi-sensei is late again which he most likely is I'm going to set a trap to him,'_ he thought as he started to make his breakfast.

Back with Dark

Dark had just finished washing his dishes as he glanced at the clock that was hanging on the kitchen wall.

_'Looks like it's time to head to school,'_ he thought.

**'Yeah. You don't want to be late on your first day,'** Krad said in the back of Darks mind.

Dark walked out from his house which was part of a two-story apartment complex.

**'It's pretty amazing that your parents had bought this entire complex to you before they died,'** Krad said.

Darks face saddened quite a bit. It had been almost four years since his parents had died. They never found out who killed them. For the past three years Dark had lived with his cousins and upon his fifteenth birthday had gotten a letter saying that his parents had bought him a place to live about a year before they had died. As Dark kept walking he started to hear the sounds of fighting and cries of pain.

_'Hey Krad. Do you hear that?'_ Dark asked the spirit living inside him.

**'Yeah. Sounds like someones getting beaten up. And judging from the cries that someone is a girl,'** Krad replied and Dark started to head into the direction of the sounds almost running.

_'I'm checking it out,'_ he thought.

**'Feel free to use our power if you need to,'** came a rather cold female voice from Darks mind.

_'Thanks Celsius,'_ Dark thought as he kept heading towards the sounds.

* * *

Dark: Well that the end of the first chapter.

Syryus: Tell us what you think. So please read and review.

Both: Matane!


	2. Chapter 2

**Another**** year, another school**

Dark: Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Syryus: Disclaimer is that we don't own Naruto. If we did Sasuke wouldn't have left, Hinata would have already confessed her love to Naruto a lot earlier, Itachi wouldn't have killed his clan and few other things would be different.

Dark: Couples come as the story goes on.

Syryus: Please read and review.

Dark: Here we go.

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Spirit talking inside a persons mind'**

(Authors notes)

_**

* * *

RECAP**_

_**As Dark kept walking he started to hear the sounds of fighting and cries of pain. **__**'Hey Krad. Do you hear that?'**__** Dark asked the spirit living inside him. 'Yeah. Sounds like someones getting beaten up. And judging from the cries that someone is a girl,' Krad replied and Dark started to head into the direction of the sounds almost running. **__**'I'm checking it out,'**__** he thought. 'Feel free to use our power if you need to,' came a rather cold female voice from Darks mind. **__**'Thanks Celsius,'**__** Dark thought as he kept heading towards the sounds.**_

_**END RECAP**_

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

As Dark kept running the fighting sounds and crying got louder.

**'****The sounds are sounding pretty bad,'** Krad mentally said to Dark.

_'Yeah. I hope I'm not too late to help,'_ Dark though.

After few more minutes he could see what was happening. What he saw made his blood boil from anger. Two guys that were about two years older than he was were kicking and punching a girl who seemed to be about the same age as Dark. He also saw that the two guys and the girl were going to the same school he was going.

_'Those two are so dead,'_ Dark said in his mind.

**'I agree. It's bad enough that they attack a girl but two against one. That's cowardice,'** Celsius said inside Darks mind.

**'You can't do anything too flashy because there might be more people nearby,'** Krad said.

_'I know. And I already have an idea on how to get their attention,'_ Dark though as he picked a small rock from the ground. _'Here goes,'_ he thought in his mind and threw the rock towards the two guys.

Seconds later it hit one of the guys in the back of his head.

**'Bullseye,'** Krad said happily.

The guy who Dark had hit turned to look towards Dark.

"Who the hell are you?!" said the guy while rubbing the spot where the rock had hit. He had black hair, white t-shirt, blue and white sneakers and black jeans. The other guy turned to look at Dark as well. He had red hair, blue t-shirt, black jeans, red and black sneakers and a tattoo of a scorpion kanji on his left forearm.

"Why should I tell it to you two?" Dark said while thinking what he should do next.

"So, we would know who we are going to kill," said the red haired boy.

Dark sighed.

"You two obviously don't know the basics of name asking. Before asking someone's name you should give your own first," Dark said while smirking.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi," said the black haired boy.

"Sasori," said the red head.

"The names Dark. You don't need to know my last name," Dark said while having his eyes closed. "And I'm going to kick... your... asses," he said as he slowly fell into a fighting stance.

Both Itachi and Sasori started to laugh loudly.

"You can't be serious," Sasori said.

"You? Beat us? Don't make me laugh," Itachi said but Dark just ignored it.

"It seems I already did," he said as he slowly shifted his weight between his legs.

Itachi and Sasori stopped laughing a looked a bit pissed. Dark just kept looking at the two.

"So, who's first or are you going to come at me at the same time? I don't really give a damn." Dark said while smirking.

Itachi and Sasori looked even more pissed.

"In fact you two look so weak I'm going to give you a handicap. I'll let you make the first move," Dark said as he placed his hands behind his head.

Sasori started to run towards Dark.

"STOP MOCKING ME!!" he yelled.

Dark just smirked and grabbed Sasoris fist.

"What?" Sasori said shocked.

Dark then pulled Sasori towards his and elbowed him into the gut just below the ribcage followed by an open palm thrust at his chin. He then finished the combo off with a roundhouse kick into Sasoris side sending his flying few feet to the side. Itachi looked stunned. Dark looked at him with an evil smirk.

"I hope you'll be more entertaining than your friend was," Dark said and Itachi looked at him with a bit of fear in his eyes.

_'Who is this guy? He took Sasori out without much of an effort,'_ Itachi though to himself.

"If you won't come at me I'll come at YOU!" Dark said as he started to run towards Itachi.

Itachi quickly took his fighting stand and was ready to block the incoming attack. Dark suddenly jumped into air.

"Take this!" he yelled as he send a roundhouse kick towards Itachis head.

Itachi quickly ducked under the kick and kicked Dark off his feet. Dark just landed on his hands and pushed himself back to his feet. Itachi was starting to get pissed.

"Who are you?!" he yelled angry and started to run towards Dark with his fist drawn.

Dark just smirked.

"I told you. The names Dark," he said.

Itachi threw his punch at Dark only for the punch to go through Dark as he disappeared.

_'Where did he go?'_ Itachi though while looking around.

"You lose. HEAVENS CHARGE!!" a voice said from behind him.

Before Itachi could look behind himself he felt an elbow crash into his back and sending him flying towards Sasori. After Itachi hit the ground he slided next to Sasori and was in great deal of pain. Dark just sighed as he relaxed his stance. Itachi slowly got up and looked at Dark with anger in his eyes.

"We'll remember this. You will pay!" he said picking Sasori up and started to limb towards the school.

_'I'll be waiting,'_ Dark thought to himself as he smiled a bit. He then heard a low groan from behind himself. As he looked behind himself he saw the girl that Itachi and Sasori had been beating up laying there all bruised up. Dark quickly ran to her and started to check for any broken bones. While he was doing that the girl slowly started to open her eyes. When she saw Dark she quickly started to back away from him. Dark looked at her and smiled gently to her. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes which he deducted were because of the pain. She had long light purple hair tied to a ponytail with a thin blue ribbon, black sandals, black dress with light blue lining and light blue biker shorts under it. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Dark said as he noticed something that made him look a bit worried.

The girls right ankle and right shoulder had gone out of place. Dark started to search his backpack and after a while took out a piece of pipe. He gave it to the girl.

"Close your eyes and bite on this. I'm going to pull your right ankle and right shoulder back in place," he instructed her.

The girl looked scared but after a little while closed her eyes and bit on the pipe.

"Ok. Now this is going to hurt like hell but try to bare it. Ok?" Dark said and looked at the girl who nodded.

Dark gently took a hold of her foot with his right hand and put his left arm around her shin and pulled. There was some bone popping and the ankle went in place. The girl had tears of pain in her eyes but was enduring the pain that shot from her ankle. Dark took some bandages from his backpack and wrapped them around the girls ankle.

"Ok. Now that we've got that back in place there's still the shoulder," Dark said as he moved back a bit. "Get ready," he said as he took hold of the girls arm and let her calm down.

He then placed his left hand on the base of the girls neck while placing her right hand against his bicep causing her to blush a bit. He then wrapped his right arm around hers a bit so that he had a firm grip on it.

"You ready?" He asked and the girl nodded slowly.

He then gave the arm a strong pull. Again there were few popping sounds and the shoulder was back in its place. Dark then started to wrap bandages around the shoulder.

"I already managed to check your other bones. You have a few fractures but none of the bones are broken," he said as he finished wrapping the bandages.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Why what?" Dark replied as he was cleaning the pipe piece and putting the bandages away.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me," the girl said.

"Well for one thing, we would have met today anyway. And second, I like helping people that are hurt," Dark said smiling lightly.

The girl looked at him confused.

"What do you mean we would have met today anyway?" she asked.

"Well I'm a new student at Konoha high," Dark replied.

Dark then stood up and put his backpack on.

"Can you walk?" he asked looking at the girl.

The girl tried but couldn't stand up. After few attempts Dark kneeled down in front of her with his back to her. His backpack strapped to his chest.

"Climb on my back," The girl blushed red and slowly got on Darks back.

Dark slowly stood up and started to walk towards the school.

"Thanks," the girl said with a shy voice.

"No problem. By the way my name's Dark. Kaito Dark. Yours?" Dark asked.

"It's Rain. Kara Rain." the girl named Rain told him.

"Rain huh?" Dark smiled. "That a pretty cute name," he added.

Hearing this caused Rain blushed a bit more. Dark could feel the heat of her blush and was smiling.

"So, why were those two beating you up?" Dark asked after a while.

Rain looked down sad.

"Because they were older students in the school," she told him.

"What do you mean, Rain?" Dark asked.

"The older students keep beating up the younger ones. They also pick on everyone that is younger than they are," Rain told him.

"Aren't the teachers doing anything to stop it?" Dark asked.

"They would if they could. All the older students are much stronger than any teacher and the only teacher who is strong enough is on the older students side," Rain told Dark as tears began to form in her eyes.

Dark seemed to be deep in though.

**'****Man I would really want to beat those guys up,'** Krad said in Darks mind.

_'I know. I want to help them to take out these guys but I can't do it alone. And it takes time to come up with the plan,'_ Dark said to Krad in his mind.

**'****Yeah. Your right. So, we better start to plan it,'** Krad said.

_'First we do some snooping around. THEN we start to plan,'_ Dark said in his head.

**'****Fine,'** Krad said.

"Are you ok, Dark? You've been kind of quiet for a while," Rain asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking," Dark said smiling.

They kept talking while Dark walked towards the school. After a while they reached the gate of Konoha High. Quite a few of the students had already arrived to the schoolyard. Dark looked around himself and noticed Itachi and Sasori and grinned.

"What are you grinning about, Dark-san?" Rain asked.

"Check Itachi and Sasori," Dark replied and pointed into the direction where Itachi and Sasori were with his head.

Rain looked into the direction where Dark pointed and tried to hold her laughter. Itachi and Sasori had bruises and cuts all over and their clothes were all dirty with dust.

"Did you do that to them?" Rain asked while giggling.

Dark nodded. Rain stopped and looked at him with amazement.

"What?" Dark asked.

"Itachi and Sasori are few of the strongest people in this school," Rain said.

Right then there was a yell.

"RAIN!!!"

Dark and Rain looked at the direction of the yell to see a small group of people run towards them. Dark looked at Rain over his shoulder.

"Want me to put you down?" Dark asked her.

Rain shaked her head and leaned against Darks back.

"No, I feel comfortable being right here," Dark blushed a bit at that.

After the group got to them Rain was bombarded with questions like: Where were you, what happened to you, are you ok, who's this guy. Dark was also bombarded with questions like: Who are you, why are you carrying Rain, did you hurt her. Dark sweat dropped and looked at Rain over his shoulder who nodded. Right after that Dark started to run towards the school. The group that had been with them ran after them.

"Hold on," Dark said as he ran inside the school and slowed down to walking.

"Why did you slow down?" Dark pointed at a sign that said *No running in the hallways*.

Dark started to walk the corridors.

"Which way to the schools infirmary Rain-chan?" Rain blushed when she heard the –chan part.

"T-turn left from here. Then right from the next. Then two more rights and one left. It's the third door on the right," Rain instructed Dark who followed the instructions.

After few minutes Dark was standing in front of the infirmary with Rain in his back. Dark knocked on the door with his foot.

"Come in," Came a woman's voice from the other side.

_'Why did that voice sound so familiar?'_ Dark thought as Rain opened the door from over his shoulder.

"How can I... Dark?" Said the nurse that was sitting in front of her desk.

Dark looked up.

"Shizune-neechan," he said smiling as he saw his cousin being the school nurse.

"You two know each other?" Rain asked.

"We're cousins," Dark and Shizune said in unison.

Shizune then noticed the bandages on Rains leg and shoulder.

"What happened to her?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Itachi and Sasori. That's what," Dark said as he placed Rain on to a bed.

Shizune frowned.

"Someone really should put a stop to those guys," she said as she began to examine Rain.

"I already checked her. She has few fractures here and there but nothing more," Dark said.

"I see that those first aid lessons I gave you when you were younger have come in handy," Shizune said to which Dark nodded.

"Well if I'm not needed then I'll be heading out," he said as he started to head towards the door. "See you later Rain-chan," he quickly said over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Rain had a slight blush on her face.

"You like him don't you" Shizune said while smiling widely.

Rains face turned bright red. Dark had walked to the roof and was watching the schoolyard. He saw some of the older students tease the younger ones.

_'You guys seeing this?'_ he asked inside his mind.

**'Yeah. All of us are,'** replied a demonic male voice.

Dark could sense the anger and discuss on the voice.

**'We need to do something about this,'** said a gentle womans voice.

**'I agree with Undine,'** Krad said.

Dark had a smirk on his face.

_'Oh, we are. We are going to take the power holders in this school down. One by one,'_ Dark thought while chugging darkly.

Just then the bell rang and everyone started to head inside.

_'Well I better get going. The class will start soon,'_ Dark thought.

**'Yeah. You wouldn't want to be late from your first class on first day in a new school,'** said an electric voice.

Dark then headed inside. As he walked he took out his class schedule from his backpack and started to look at it.

_'Hmmm lets see... Room 103. I wonder where that is?'_ Dark thought as he was looking at his class schedule.

Suddenly someone called his name from behind.

"Dark-kun!" Dark turned around and saw Rain slightly limping towards him.

"Rain-chan," Dark said while smiling.

Rain was soon next to Dark and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Dark blushed.

"W-w-what was that for?" Dark stuttered.

"For saving me," Rain replied blushing.

"So, what class do you have?" she then asked.

"Room 103," Dark replied to her.

"The same as me and few of my friends," Rain said happily.

"Nice. So, shall we get going?" Dark asked.

"No hurry. It's Kakashi-sensei's class and his ALWAYS about twenty minutes late," Rain replied with a giggle.

"Oh, ok," Dark said.

After about ten minutes of walking they reached room 103 and walked in. Dark was the first to enter when he sensed something coming towards him from above. Dark quickly punched upwards and send a blackboard eraser hurling into the ceiling and sinking into it. Everyone in the classroom was wide eyed.

"Too slow," Dark said dully.

After that a boy with blond hair came running at Dark and grabbed his collar.

"Why did you have to ruin my trap I set up for Kakashi-sensei for always being late?!" The boy yelled.

"Naruto! Let go of Dark-kun," Rain said from behind Dark.

"But he ruined the trap," Naruto said.

Dark just took a hold of Naruto's wrists and made him let go of his collar.

"It's not ruined. It's improved," Dark said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Since it's higher it's going to have more speed when it hits thus increasing the hits power," Dark explained.

Naruto had a wide smile on his face. After explaining Dark walked past Naruto and sat down to the window board.

"By the way Rain. What happened to you?" Naruto asked as he looked at her.

"Itachi and Sasori ambushed me this morning when I was coming to school. If it wasn't for Dark-kun I wouldn't be here and probably would be on my way to the hospital," Rain said.

"Those guys," Naruto muttered as his fist tightened.

After a while a boy with black hair shaped like ducks backside walked into the classroom and next to Dark.

"That's my spot," The boy said.

Dark just looked at him from the corner of his eyes and ignored him. The boy was about to hit Dark when Rain got up from her seat.

"I wouldn't piss him off Sasuke-san. He beat Itachi and Sasori up... Alone," she said causing Sasuke stop and looked at her and then Dark in disbelieve.

"No way. There's no way this guy could have defeated my brother and Sasori alone," Sasuke said.

"Well believe it. I was ambushed by those two this morning and if it wasn't for Dark-kun I'd probably be in the hospital right now," Rain said.

"I still won't believe that someone like this could beat my brother," Sasuke said pointing at Dark.

"That black haired weakling is your brother? After I kicked Sasori out he looked like he was going to piss his pants from fear," Dark said with a slight smile.

Just as Sasuke was about to say something Kakashi came into the room and got hit by the blackboard eraser hard.

_'Bullseye,'_ thought Dark in his mind as he heard Naruto trying hard to hold his laughter.

After Kakashi recovered from the hit.

"Ok class. Today we'll be having a new student joining us," Kakashi said as he looked towards Dark who was still sitting on the window board.

"Will you come and introduce yourself to the class," he said.

Dark got up and walked in front of the class.

"Names Kaito Dark. All the other info about me is none of your bees wax," He said.

"Ok. Now sit on the empty seat next to Rain," Kakashi said as he sweat dropped.

Dark walked and sat down to the seat he was pointed to.

"Now then shall we begin the first class," Kakashi said as he turned towards the blackboard.

* * *

Dark:Well that takes care of chapter two.

Syryus: Read and review.

Dark: We want to apologize to ALL Itachi and Sasori fans for hurting them but it was needed for the story.

Syryus: I'm not sorry. They got what they deserved.

Dark: That may be so but atleast there should be a reason.

Syryus: Whatever.

Dark: Matane!

Syryus: HEY! We were supposed to say it together like always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another year, another school**

Dark: Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Syryus: The disclaimer is like always that we don't own Naruto. If we did Sasuke wouldn't have left, Hinata would have already confessed her love to Naruto much earlier, Itachi wouldn't have killed his clan and few other things would be different.

Dark: The pairings come as the story goes on.

Syryus: The desided pairings so far are NaruHina, DarkRain, NejiTen, KibaIno and ShikaTema

Dark: Here it is. Chapter three

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Krad or a spirit talking in Darks mind'**

(Creators note)

_**

* * *

RECAP**_

"_**Ok class. Today we'll be having a new student joining us," Kakashi said as he looked towards Dark who was still sitting on the window board. "Will you came and introduce yourself to the class," Dark got up and walked in front of the class. "Names Kaito Dark. All the other info about me is none of your bees wax," He said. "Ok. Now sit on the empty seat next to Rain," Kakashi said as he sweat dropped. Dark walked and sat down to the seat he was pointed to. "Now then shall we begin the first class," Kakashi said as he turned towards the blackboard.**_

_**END RECAP**_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Classroom 103

The class had gone on for ten minutes and Dark was bored out of his mind. He looked around him and saw that Naruto, a boy with red marks cheek that resembled fangs and a boy with pineapple shaped hair were fast asleep.

Dark leaned over to Rain and whispered: "Are these classes ALWAYS this boring?"

Rain whispered back "Pretty much,"

Dark sighed at that.

_'Krad you there?'_ he asked in his mind.

**'****Yeah, I'm here. Where else would I be?'** Krad replied.

_'Good point. Anyways, I'm coming in,'_ Dark said.

**'****I'll be waiting,'** Krad replied and with that Dark closed his eyes and entered his mindscape.

Dark's mindscape

When Dark opened his eyes he was standing in a cozy looking room.

"Hey partner," came from one of the comfy looking armchairs in the room.

"Hi Krad," Dark said as he looked up to the chairs and saw a man with long blond hair and white wings on his back.

He also had golden yellow cat tail and cat ears.

"How does it feel to finally drop that mask you always wear?" Krad asked.

"You know that hiding my wings, ears and tail is necessary," Dark said with a little annoyance in his voice.

Indeed Darks appearance had changed. He still wore the same clothes as before but now he also had purple tail with white tip, purple cat ears and night black wings came out from his back.

"Yeah I know," Krad said and chuckled a bit. "What do you say we sit down for some tea?" He then asked.

"Sounds good," Dark replied taking a seat in front of Krad.

After few minutes a girl with ocean blue hair, light blue skin, gentle blue eyes and light green and blue clothes walk into the room with the tea. She handed Dark his tea.

"Thanks Undine," he said smiling.

She then handed Krad his tea who simply smiled and nodded. After that Undine walked away.

"So, how are we going to get rid of the power holders in this school?" Krad asked while sipping his tea.

"Well I was thinking of having Shadow to snoop around. You can also do it," Dark replied and took a sip of his tea.

They then discussed about the plans. About fifteen minutes later Dark got up.

"Well I better head back. The class is about over," he said.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later," Krad replied and waved as Dark disappeared.

Real world

"Your homework is on the blackboard and we'll see you next time," Kakashi said just as Dark opened his eyes.

With that Kakashi pulled out a book walking out the classroom and everyone started to put their things away.

"Dark-kun want to come hang out with me and few of my friends?" Rain asked as she was packing her backpack.

"Sure," Dark replied as he placed his backpack on his back.

"Great," Rain replied. "Hey Naruto, meet ya at the usual place." she yelled to Naruto who was walking towards the door.

"Okay," Naruto replied and walked out of the classroom.

"Well, let's go," Rain said as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"Wait up Rain-chan," Dark said as he hurried after Rain.

School yard

A small group of people were chatting in the shade of the trees. When some of them saw Rain they waved at her and motioned her to come over to them. Rain walk to the group with Dark behind her.

After they had sat down a girl with blond hair in a pony tail asked "So, Rain. Who's the new guy? Your boyfriend?"

Rain blushed at that.

"N-no. This is Dark. H-He started at this school today. A-and I'm showing him around," Rain replied.

Dark gave a small bow at that. All the girls were blushing a bit. They began to talk about everything mostly others asking questions from Dark.

"So, where did you get that scar over your left eye?" asked a boy with brown hair and red cheek marks.

"Well..." Dark started but before he could answer there was a yell from behind them.

"YOU! The guy with purple hair!"

Dark turned to look and saw that the one who yelled was a guy with white hair, no shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a weird looking necklace around his neck.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dark asked annoyed.

"My name is Hidan and I want you to hand over all your money," the guy named Hidan said with a superior voice.

Dark just smirked.

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"Then I'll beat you up," Hidan replied with a smug smirk.

Dark slowly got up.

"Then I'll take the beating. I could use a workout," he said while smirking and stretching which irritated Hidan.

"You seem pretty confident about yourself brat," Hidan said.

"Just name the place and time of fighting," Dark said with a bored voice.

"The yard and we fight now," Hidan replied.

"Works for me," Dark said and started to walk towards the center of the yard.

About two minutes later

"So, you ready?" Hidan asked as he took his fighting stand.

"Yeah. I'm ready," Dark replied as he got into his fighting stance.

"Your going down brat. I won't stop until your an inch away from death," Hidan said amused.

"That is if you can land a hit on me. Now let's get this thing over with. I still have some questions to answer," Dark said with a bored voice.

"Fine. BEGIN!" Hidan said and charged towards Dark.

"I hope you'll be more entertaining than Itachi and Sasori." Dark said as he blocked Hidans punch with his right forearm.

"You? Beat Itachi and Sasori? Don't make me laugh," Hidan said with amused voice and laughed a bit.

"I'm not. You can ask them if you want," Dark said with a smirk.

"DON'T *BLEEP* WITH ME BRAT!!" Hidan yelled and charged towards Dark to punch him.

Dark just smirked as he brought his arms up to block the attack.

"THAT'S NOT GONNA HELP YOU!!!" Hidan yelled as he threw his fist towards Darks raised arms.

"That's what you think," Dark said with a calm voice and a smirk on his face.

Just as the punch was about to connect Dark bend himself backwards making the punch miss. He then flipped back and kicked Hidan on the chin causing him to stumble back few steps. Dark pushed himself back to his feet.

"Is that all?" he asked while Hidan rubbed his chin.

Hidan then ran at Dark again sending several punches at him. Dark however only kept blocking the punches.

"Stop playing around and fight you damn coward!" Hidan yelled angrily.

"Why should I? I can save my energy this way and then finish you off in just one move," Dark replied with a smirk.

"Why you..." Hidan said suddenly going for a sweep kick which Dark dodged by jumping over it.

"Got you now," Hidan said as he send a punch below Darks belt.

Dark however managed to take a hold of Hidans arm and move himself a bit so that the punch hit his hip.

"That was a dirty trick," he said as he took some distance from Hidan and glared at him.

"I'll do anything to win," Hidan said.

"Then you should just give up now because I'm done playing around," Dark said as he slipped back into his starting stance.(Meaning the stance he started the fight in)

"Never!" Hidan yells and runs towards Dark.

Dark sighs. Just as Hidan punched Dark he dropped down.

"What?!" Hidan asks as he looks down.

"Your finished" Dark said and elbowed Hidan into his gut.

He then sweep kicked Hidans feet from under him and planted his knee into Hidans back.

"It's over," Dark said as he send a punch right into Hidans chest which knocked the wind out of him and knocked him out.

_'No one plays dirty against me,'_ Dark thought to himself with bored tone.

**'What do you expect from the bad guys****,'** came Celsius' voice from the back of Darks mind.

_'Maybe your right Celsius,'_ Dark replied in his mind and started to walk towards Rain who was standing with the others with their jaws on the ground.

As soon as he reached them a girl with brown hair in two buns snapped out of her daze and started to jump up and down.

"That was awesome," she said.

Dark looked at her and smiled.

"That was nothing but I really need to sit down," he said and started to walk to the spot where he was sitting earlier.

After they had all sited down they started to talk.

"So, where did you learn to fight like that?" the girl with two buns in her hair asked.

Dark gave her a gentle smile.

"I've been taught different martial arts since I was eight," he replies to her.

Everyone looks at Dark stunned.

"Since you were EIGHT?" a girl with pink hair asked stunned.

"Yeah," Dark simply replied.

"Just how strong are you?" the boy with red cheek marks asked.

"I don't really know Kiba. Never fought on my full power," Dark replied to the said boy.

"So, what fighting styles do you know?" the girl with two buns on her head asked enthusiastically.

"I think about seven or eight. Made few myself by combining two or three of the ones I know," Dark replied to the said girl.

"SEVEN OR EIGHT!?" everyone yelled in unison while having wide eyes.

"Yeah. Never wanted to use just one style," Dark said.

Everyone's jaw fell to the ground as they looked at Dark a bit stunned.

"Could you teach me how to fight?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Me too," said Kiba.

"Maybe. Just answer one question first," Dark said.

"What?" Naruto and Kiba asked in unison.

"What would you use the skills you would learn?" Dark asked with a serious tone.

Both Naruto and Kiba went silent as they started to think their answers. While thinking Naruto took a glance at Hinata who was talking with Rain from the corner of his eye. This didn't go unnoticed by Dark who smiled a little.

"You can take your time to think if you can't come up with anything right now," Dark said gaining a nod from Kiba and Naruto.

After that they kept talking until the bell rang. The group got up and headed back inside.

Classroom 248

Dark walked into the room with Naruto, Rain and Tenten. Almost right after they had entered Dark had to block a kick from a guy with black hair in bowl cut, HUGE eyebrows and green spandex.

"LEE-SAN!! What the hell was that for?!?!" Rain asked furiously.

"He's a devil! No one can fight Hidan like that without being some kind of a demon," the said boy yelled.

"Dark-kun is not a demon. He's--" Rain said before she was cut of by Darks hand.

"Your names Lee, right?" Dark asked.

"What about it, demon?" Lee spat back to Dark.

"If I were you I would watch what I say. Because if you don't watch it karma can come back at you and bite you in the butt," Dark said with a smirk as he's right eye quickly flashed red.

"Yeah right. Don't make me laugh. I don't believe in karma," Lee said laughing.

Dark smirked and his right eye turned fire red.

"You were warned, Lee no baka," Dark said as fire suddenly engulfed Lee.

Darks right eye returned to normal and the flames died down revealing Lee in nothing but his underwear and weights that were on his feet.

"I told you to watch your words, Lee no baka," Dark said calmly as he walked to his seat.

After few seconds the whole class erupted into laughter.

"I knew it. You are a DEMON!!" Lee said and pointed at Dark.

Dark looked at Lee with irritated look on his face.

"What makes you think that?" Dark asked with annoyed voice.

"It was you who burned my clothes off," Lee yelled still pointing at Dark.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Dark said.

"Leave Dark-kun alone Lee. And put some clothes on for god sake," Rain said as she and several other girl were shielding their eyes.

Lee then ran out of the door crying Gai-sensei. Everyone in the classroom started to laugh again after a little while only harder this time. After everyone had calmed down they started to take their seats. Rain took the seat on the right of Dark, Tenten took the one behind Dark and Naruto sat in front of Dark. After few minutes the teacher walked into the room. She had long black hair and blood red eyes. (I don't know anything about fashion so don't bug me about it.)

"Okay class. Let's start today's math class," The teacher said as she looked around the class.

"Where's Lee?" she asked.

"Ran out of the class after his spandex suddenly burned off him," Naruto said.

"He was calling Dark a demon. Dark then warned him about karma which of course Lee just brushed off as superstition and laughed. That's when his spandex suddenly lit up," Tenten explained.

Kurenai just nodded and then turned to the blackboard and started to write down some math problems.

After class

"That's all for today's lesson. Remember to study hard. And do your homework," Kurenai said and left the classroom.

"Alright, it's finally lunch break." Naruto exclaimed.

Dark looked at his watch and noticed that it was indeed lunch time. He started to think of places where he could eat.

"Ummm… Dark-kun," Rain said next to Dark.

Dark looked at her.

"Me and the others from this morning are going to eat at the roof. You wanna come with us?" she asked.

"Um… Sure. It'll give me a better understanding of the schools layout and lets me get to know the others a little better," Dark replied taking his bag and walking after her.

The roof

Everyone from the morning were on the roof eating their lunch and happily chatting with each other.

"By the way Dark?" Naruto started.

"Hm?" Dark looked at Naruto with his other eye.

"How did you do that fire trick on Lee?" Ino asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dark asked smiling.

Everyone looked at him.

"Come on Dark. You can tell us," Ino whined.

"Yeah. We won't tell anyone," Sakura said.

"Like I said. I have no idea what your talking about," Dark asked as he continued to eat.

The others continued to pester Dark to tell them how he did it but he didn't tell them.

"I told you guys. I don't know what your talking about," Dark told them as he finished eating.

"Well I'll see you guys in class. And don't bother me about the fire incident because I don't know how that happened," he said as he put his things away and walked out of the roof.

"There's something odd about Dark," a boy with a pineapple shaped head said.

"I agree with Shikamaru," Ino said and a girl with four ponytails nodded.

"I'm going to find out what it is," Rain said with fire in her eyes.

Every looked at her.

"What?" Rain asked confused.

"You like him. Don't you," Sakura teased and Rain blushed bright red.

"And what if I do? There's nothing wrong with it," Rain almost snapped back to the others.

"Easy Rain. We were only teasing you," Sakura said holding her hand up defensively.

The group continued to eat and chat in peace after that.

* * *

Dark: I hope you liked it.

Syryus: Please read and leave a review.

Dark: Yeah. And that's all the rewriting I needed to do.

Syryus: So we'll see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another year, another school**

Dark: Dark here. And here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I have a feeling that this chapter will be quite thrilling.  
Syryus: Don't forget about me. And here's the disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any other anime used in this fanfic. If we did Hinata would have already confessed her love to Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't have left, Itachi wouldn't have killed his clan and few other things would be different.  
Dark: The pairings come as the story goes on.  
Syryus: Pairings are DarkRain, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, ShikaTema, GaaraSaku or SasuSaku which ever we choose in the end. You just have to wait and see.  
Dark and Syryus: Now then... Let's get this fanfic rolling.

* * *

"Talking"  
_'__Thinking'_  
**'****Krad or a spirit talking in Darks mind'  
**(Creators note)

* * *

_**RECAP  
"I told you guys. It's my little secret. And I never tell my secrets," Dark told them as he finished eating. "Well I'll see you guys in class. And don't bother me about the fire trick because I won't tell," he said as he put his things away and walked out of the roof. "There's something odd about Dark," a boy with a pineapple shaped head said. "I agree with Shikamaru," Ino said and a girl with four ponytails nodded. "I'm going to find out what it is," Rain said with fire in her eyes. Every looked at her. "What?" Rain asked confused. "You like him. Don't ya," Sakura teased and Rain blushed bright red. "And what if I do? There's nothing wrong with it," Rain almost snapped back to the others. "Easy Rain. We were only teasing you," Sakura said holding her hand up defensively. The group continued to eat and chat in peace after that.  
END RECAP**_

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

It had been about a week since Dark started at Konoha High. Few days after his first day Dark started to become cold towards other. He rarely smiled, talked or did anything with his friends. When they talked to him he would only glare at them and then walk away not saying a word. Right now he was in Kakashis class looking out the window with bored face. He had a faraway look on his face meaning he was talking with Krad and the rest of his spirits that resigned inside of him.

**'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?'** Krad yelled inside Darks mind.

_'What do you mean?'_ Dark asked.

**'Ignoring your friends acting like their only a burden,'** Krad said angrily.

_'I can't get them involved into this. And you know that,'_ Dark said a bit irritated.

**'I know. But still...'** Krad said.

"That is all for today. Your homework is on the blackboard like always," Kakashi said and walked out of the room pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise book.

Dark looked the homework marking them up and walked out of the classroom. His friends looked after him.

"I wonder what happened to Dark. When he came here he was so nice to everyone," Rain said a bit sad.

"I know. Now he is really cold against everyone," Naruto said.

"Who cares about him?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. He's just a demon," Lee said standing next to Sasuke.

Sasuke and Lee soon found themselves pinned against the wall by Naruto and Sakura.

"Don't call him a demon Lee," Sakura growled to Lee.

"Your just jealous because he's stronger than either you," Naruto said.

They then released the two and left the room with Rain, Tenten and Hinata who was looking at Naruto blushing.

With Naruto and the girls

"By the way did you guys hear the news this morning?" Naruto asked the girls as they walked.

"Yeah. It was about the guy Syryus and those two girls that are with him again," Rain said.

"Yeah. It seems they put another gang out of business again," Naruto said smiling.

"I wish he would come and save me someday," Sakura said dreamily.

Naruto just sighed.

"I only wish to meet them so I could ask some fighting tips. And maybe ask him to train me for a bit," Naruto said placing his hands behind his head while walking.

Unknown to them Dark was listening to them from the shadows.

_'So, that's what they think of Syryus and his two helpers,'_ Dark thought to himself while smiling.

**'But aren't Syryus and his helpers...'** Krad started.

_'I know. I was just saying,'_ Dark said to Krad slightly irritated.

**'What's gotten into you? Your pretty uptight today,'** Krad said.

_"I don't know. I guess I'm just tired. From you know,"_ Dark replied.

**'I guess your right. There is a lot of work to be done,'** Krad said.

_'Yeah. And there's still a lot more to be done. Along with this school,'_ Dark said as he faded into the shadows.

After school

Naruto, Rain, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were walking home from school. They decided take a shortcut through an alleyway. When they were halfway through it they noticed Itachi and Sasori on the other end of the alleyway blocking the path. They turned around to escape only to be blocked by Hidan and a guy that looked somewhat like Ino.

_'Shit. Not only are Sasori and Itachi here but Hidan and Deidara too. This is not cool,' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. Couple of students from the lower classes," Hidan said while slowly walking towards Naruto and the others.

"So, what should we do with them, yeah?" Deidara said.

"What else... Beat them up," Itachi said while walking towards them.

Naruto and the girls were back to back with each other. The four of them slowly came closer to them.

"Hold it right there," came a voice just as Itachi was about to attack.

Everyone looked up and saw a figure with wings hovering in between the buildings. A figure stood on top of a building on both sides of him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Hidan yelled at the figure.

The winged figure seemed to jump from the air and the two other figures followed. He landed a little way from Itachi and Sasori and two girls landed right behind him on both sides.

"I'm the darkness of the night. I'm the light of day. I am... Syryus of light and dark," Syryus said while slowly rising up.

He had white hair with natural dark purple highlights and a scar over his left eye. He's eyes were dark purple. He was wearing black pants, dark purple muscle shirt, black vest, black and white sneakers, black fingerless training gloves and a black face mask similar to Kakashis. The left glove had the kanji for light and the right had the kanji for darkness. The girls were also wearing similar face masks. Left one had blond hair and the right one had black hair. The girls were wearing clothes similar to Syryus's except that the blond girl didn't have the gloves and the black haired ones gloves were metal enforced. When Itachi and the others saw the girls they immediately started to drool because of the two girls rather large chests.

_'Pervs,'_ Syryus and the girls thought to themselves.

"Tsukiumi you take the long haired blond and Chikara you take the gray haired one out. I'll deal with these two," Syryus told the two girls while looking towards them over his shoulder.

"Hai, Master," the girls said in unison and jumped towards Hidan and Deidara.

Syryus then faced towards Itachi and Sasori.

"You think you can take us down? Don't make me laugh," Sasori said laughing.

Syryus only smirked.

"Funny. I think I heard that once before. The guy who said it was taken out in ten seconds flat," he said putting the gloves on better.

At that Sasoris laughing stopped.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Syryus taunted Sasori.

Sasori was getting pissed at this.

"I'LL *BLEEPING* KILL YOU!!" he yelled and ran towards Syryus with hit fist drawn.

_'Just like I planned it,'_ Syryus thought to himself as he's eye color changed into fire red.

"Burning punch," Syryus said and orange vapor with a hint of red appeared around his right hand that was clenched into a fist.

When Sasori got into the range Syryus punched him in the chest causing a hole to be burned into his shirt and a second degree burn into his skin.

"AAAHHH!!!" Sasori yelled in pain as Syryus's punch burned his flesh.

Itachi could only look in horror as his friend was in pain. Syryus retracted his hand as the vapor vanished from around his right fist and Sasori fell to the ground clutching his chest.

"Now then," Syryus said as he turned his attention to Itachi. "What should I do with you," he said with a smirk.

Itachi was shaking quite a bit while looking at Syryus. As Syryus and Itachi stared at each other Syryus's eyes started to flash in different colors. After awhile Syryus's eye color stopped into black and he smirked.

"Say night night," Syryus said while the shadow under Itachi grew twice it's normal size.

"Huh?" was all Itachi said.

"Dark embrace," was all Syryus said and Itachi's shadow suddenly wrapped around him knocking him out cold.

Syryus then sighed.

_'That's takes care of that,'_ he thought to himself.

Right then there was a sound of a gun being fired and Syryus fell to his knees gripping his left shoulder that was bleeding.

"SYRYUS!" Naruto yelled and the girls gasped as their savior fell to his knees gripping a bleeding shoulder.

_'Damn it. I let my guard down,'_ Syryus thought to himself as he turned to look behind himself.

A man with spiky orange hair holding a steaming gun was standing on the other end of the alley. Chikara and Tsukiumi soon landed next to Syryus.

"Master. Are you alright?" Tsukiumi asked.

Syryus just nodded and looked towards Naruto and the girls.

"Get them to safety. I'll be right behind you," he told the two girls.

They nodded and quickly ran to the small group. Tsukiumi picked up Naruto and Hinata and Chikara picked the rest of the girls up and started to jump from wall to wall towards the roof. Syryus then turned around and looked at the man.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"They call me Pain. I'm a teacher at Konoha High. And your disturbing my plans," Pain said while pointing the gun towards Syryus.

_'So his the one behind all the trouble that's been happening in school,'_ Syryus thought to himself while gritting his teeth.

"What do you mean?" he asked him.

"You don't need to know. Since you won't be living much longer," Pain said with a smirk and got ready to shoot Syryus.

Syryus however started to run towards Pain making zigzag while running. However when he got close to Pain he got punched right into his left eye.

_'Damn it. With my body in this kind of condition I can't hope to defeat him,'_ Syryus thought to himself while gripping his bleeding shoulder.

He then felt a gun barrel at his forehead and saw that Pain was pointing the gun at his head.

"Farewell. Syryus of light and dark," Pain said smirking.

However before Pain was able to pull the trigger Syryus sank into his own shadow and disappeared.

_'Damn. He got away,'_ Pain thought to himself and soon after left the alley.

On a near by rooftop

Naruto and the others had been watching Syryus's fight against Pain.

"He can't win against him at the moment. Pain-sensei is just too powerful," Naruto said.

"Yeah," said Rain.

They then saw Syryus sink into his shadow and disappear.

"Where did he go?" Hinata asked shyly.

Suddenly a shadow hole appeared on the same rooftop and Syryus slowly rose from it still holding his left shoulder and now he also had a black eye.

"Damn it. I was too weak to defeat him," Syryus cursed under his breath.

Chikara and Tsukiumi were by his side in a second.

"Master, your hurt," Chikara said worried.

"I'll be fine. It's just a scratch," Syryus said and soon after seemed to be in pain while gripping his injured shoulder.

He then looked towards Naruto, Hinata, Rain, Sakura and Tenten.

"You five okay?" he asked them and they nodded.

_'I hope they don't figure out who I really am. I don't want them to get involved in this,'_ Syryus thought to himself.

Before Syryus knew it Rain was next to him bandaging his shoulder with cloth.

"There. That should hold it until you can get to a hospital," Rain said smiling.

Syryus looked away with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Ummm... thanks," he said to her while looking away.

He then slowly stood up.

"Tsukiumi, Chikara. Let's go," Syryus said while starting to run towards the edge of the building.

The three of them then started to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

"Man his so cool," Naruto said. The girls just nodded slightly.

Later that night

Shizune was sitting in an arm chair reading a book when there was a knock on the door.

_'Who could that be at this hour,'_ she thought to herself and went to open the door.

When she opened the door she saw Tsukiumi and Chikara supporting somewhat badly wounded Syryus standing behind the door.

"Syryus. What happened to you?" she asked with worried voice.

"He got shot on the shoulder. And that affected his fighting," Chikara said.

"Bring him in," Shizune said quickly and moved out of the way so that Tsukiumi and Chikara could bring Syryus inside.

She then looked around outside and closed the door behind herself.

"Put him into that chair," Shizune said pointing at a chair in the living room while she closed the window shudders.

Syryus was gripping his shoulder in pain. Shizune then started to clean the wound.

"Your lucky. It's a through and through. Meaning that the bullet didn't stay in there," Shizune said as she got a better view of the wound.

"Who did this?" she then asked.

"He said his name is Pain. He also said I was messing up with his plans," Syryus said with a pained voice.

"How did this happen?" Shizune asked while wrapping bandages around Syryus's wounded shoulder.

"We were protecting Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Rain and Sakura from some of the older students from school," Syryus answered.

Shizune listened while working.

"And I let my guard down. That's when I got shot," Syryus continued looking down.

"You should stop this. Your not a superhero, cousin," Shizune said when she finished wrapping the bandages.

"You know I can't do that Shizune-neechan" Syryus said removing his face mask revealing the face of Kaito Dark from under it.

"Well could at least consider getting help for this," Shizune said.

"Like who?" Dark asked while looking at his cousin.

"Well..." Shizune started.

* * *

Dark: Cliffhanger! Well that's the end of that chapter.

Syryus: Why did you use my name as you other "forms" name?

Dark: Because I felt like it. And it was the only name I could think off at that moment.

Syryus: God your annoying.

Dark: No, I'm just that good.

Syryus: Anyways we hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the up coming ones too.

Dark: Matane! (Means: See you later)

Syryus: Now come here you backstabber. (Attacks Dark)

Dark: What the...?


	5. Chapter 5

**Another year, Another school**

Dark: Here's the next chapter for Another year, Another school

Syryus: The disclaimer is that we don't own Naruto or any other animes used in this fanfic. We only own the storyline.

Dark: Now then let's begin this chapter.

Syryus: Please read and review... Now can you take that Varista off my head. (I'm a big Phantasy Star Online fan)

Dark: ... (Removes the gun)

* * *

"Talking"_  
_

_'Thinking'_

**'A spirit talking in persons mind'**

(Creators note)

_**

* * *

Recap**_

"_**How did this happen?" Shizune asked while wrapping bandages around Syryus's wounded shoulder. "We were protecting Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Rain and Sakura from some of the older students from school," Syryus answered. Shizune listened while working. "And I let my guard down. That's when I got shot," Syryus continued looking down. "You should stop this. Your not a superhero, cousin," Shizune said when she finished wrapping the bandages. "You know I can't do that Shizune-neechan" Syryus said removing his face mask revealing the face of Kaito Dark from under it. "Well could at least consider getting help for this," Shizune said. "Like who?" Dark asked while looking at his cousin. "Well..." Shizune started.  
End recap**_

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Dark was standing in front of a punching bag with his left shoulder and eye bandaged. He was glad that it was Saturday. He soon started to kick and punch the bag in anger. After a while the chain holding the punching bag snapped under the strain that Darks attacks were putting on it and the bag flew into the opposite wall.

_'Kuso. That guy,'_ Dark said in his mind while gritting his teeth in anger.

He was also angry to himself for letting his guard down. He then grabbed his shoulder falling to his knees.

_'Good thing I heal fast. Otherwise these things would cause too many questions,'_ he thought to himself. _'But, the pain still remains,'_ he added while closing his eyes tightly in pain.

Soon there was a knock on one of the walls. Dark walked over to the wall and removed a cloth that was the same color as the wall revealing a hidden door. He had build the door little after moving into the apartment. He opened the door and two girls walked in.

"What is it?" Dark asked them.

"We heard some noise coming from here," said a blond haired girl.

She had water swirling around her right arm.

"So, we came to check it out," a black haired girl said looking around somewhat excited.

"Oh that was just me punching the bag into a wall." Dark said motioning towards the punching bag that was leaning against the wall. "Anyways now that your here what do you say we eat," he said looking at the two girls.

Both of them nodded and headed towards another wall and removed a cloth revealing another hidden door.

_'Chikara, Tsukiumi... I'm glad I have you two with me,'_ Dark said inside his mind while smiling.

_'Now then. How can I contact those two brothers? I can't remember their phone numbers,'_ he added inside his mind and started to think.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto was pacing around in his own room looking a bit frustrated. He had had feelings towards Hinata for sometime now but he didn't know how she felt about him or how he should tell her that he likes her or if things would even work out between them. Soon there was a knock on his rooms door.

"What are you doing, Naruto," came a mans voice.

"Nothing dad. Just think," Naruto replied.

"Mind if I come in? Maybe, I can help," his dad said.

"Sure," Naruto said.

The door opened and Naruto's dad Uzumaki Minato walked in. (I know Minatos last name is Namikaze but since his married to Kushina I'm using her last name.)

"So, what's the problem, Naruto," he asked while sitting down on to Naruto's bed.

"Well you see... There's this girl in school," Naruto started while sitting on the bed next to his dad.

"Ooh. A love problem," Minato said with a smirk.

"DAD!" Naruto yelled while blushing.

Minato just chuckled.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" he asked Naruto.

"Hinata," Naruto replied blushing.

"Hyuuga Hinata? The oldest daughter of the head of the Hyuuga corp.?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded blushing. Minato started to think.

"Dinners ready you two!" came a womans yell from downstairs.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go have dinner. We can talk about this after it," Minato said standing up and heading for the door.

"Okay," Naruto replied following his dad.

At the same time with Hinata

Hinata was laying in her bed deep in thought. She had liked Naruto ever since they had been in grade school. She just had never had enough courage to tell him that she liked... no loved him. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hinata said sitting up on her bed.

The door opened and Hiashi walked in.

"What is it, father?" Hinata asked him.

"Is something wrong Hinata? You seem to be distracted lately," Hiashi said looking at his eldest daughter.

"Yes. Every things fine it's just..." Hinata said blushing a bit.

"Just what?" Hiashi asked.

"Well there a boy that I like in school," Hinata replied blushing.

"So, who is this boy?" Hiashi asked his eldest daughter.

"N-N-Naruto," Hinata replied blushing redder.

"Uzumaki Naruto? The son of the head of the Uzumaki corp.?" Hiashi asked in disbelieve and Hinata only nodded. "Have you told him yet?" Hiashi asked Hinata.

Hinata just shook her head.

"Haven't had enough courage to do it," she replied.

Hiashi started to think.

"Dinners ready!" came a womans yell.

"Let's talk about this after dinner," Hiashi said walking towards Hinatas rooms door.

"Hai," Hinata replied smiling and followed her father.

After dinner

Hinata and her father were sitting in the living room. Hinata was about to speak when her cell started to ring.

"Gomen father," Hinata said as she answered her cell.

"Hi Hinata. It's Rain," came Rains voice from the other end.

"Oh hi Rain-chan. What is it?" Hinata replied smiling.

"Well me, Sakura and Tenten were going to go shopping. Wanna come?" Rain asked.

"Well..." Hinata started looking at his father.

"Go ahead. We can talk later," Hiashi whispered.

Hinata smiled to him.

"Okay, I'll come," Hinata said to the phone happily.

"Okay we'll meet you at the mall," Rain said.

"Yeah. See you there," Hinata replied closing her cell.

"I'm going out with some friends. I'll be back later," Hinata said heading for the door.

"Have a nice trip Hinata," Hiashi said smiling as Hinata left.

_'Now then. Time to arrange a dinner with an old friend,'_ he thought to himself picking up a phone and starting to dial a number after looking it up from the phone book. _'It's been too long since we've last seen each other... Minato-san,'_ Hiashi thought to himself as he finished dialing.

After awhile the phone was picked up.

"Uzumaki residents," came a mans voice.

"I would like to speak with Uzumaki Minato," Hiashi said.

"Speaking," came a reply.

"Yo Minato-san. This is Hyuuga Hiashi," Hiashi replied smiling.

"Hiashi-san. Been a long time," Minato said happily.

"It has. Listen, I was wondering if you and your family had anything to do tomorrow," Hiashi said smiling.

"No I don't think we do. Why do you ask?" Minato asked.

"Well..." Hiashi started.

Few minutes later at the Uzumaki house

Minato places the receiver down and smiled.

_'Tomorrow, eh?'_ he thought to himself.

Just then there was a girls scream.

"Why didn't anyone tell me we didn't have any hot water!?" came a girls voice right after that.

Soon after a girl with long blond hair wearing a towel came from behind the corner.

"Ah sorry Naruto. We didn't know you were going to the shower," Minato said a bit embarrassed.

"Dad. Didn't we agree that I'm called Hikaru when I look like this," the girl said.

"Oh right. I forgot," Minato said rubbing the back of his head.

"By the way, who was that on the phone just now?" Hikaru asked. (Suddenly everything stops and goes gray and the author Dark appears. "Now I'm only here to clear somethings. The reason why Naruto has a curse similar to Ranmas from Ranma½ will be explained within the next few chapters. Also although Naruto appears as a girl he is originally a boy but knows how to act like girl when needed," Dark disappears and everything goes back to normal.)

"That was Hiashi. Hinatas dad," Minato replied.

"What did he want?" Hikaru asked her father.

"He invited us for dinner tomorrow with his family," Minato replied and Hikaru blushes slightly.

"So, Hinata's going to be there too," she said.

"Sound like someone has a crush," came a womans voice from behind Minato.

A woman with shoulder length red hair and light green eyes was standing there smiling. Hikaru blushes more at this.

"Mooom," she almost yelled in embarrassment.

"So, what do you plan on doing? It'll take about an hour for the water to heat up," Minato asked looking at his son turned daughter.

"I guess I'll go to the mall. Might as well look for something good to wear for tomorrow," Hikaru replied and headed towards her room.

"What happens tomorrow?" Hikarus mom asked.

"Hiashi-san just invited us for dinner tomorrow evening, Kushina-chan," Minato replied to his wife who smiled.

Soon after Hikaru came out from her room wearing tight blue jeans, black t-shirt, red and black vest over it, white socks and with her hair pulled into two pony tails that were tied with thin orange ribbons. She also had a black choker around her neck that had a silver crescent moon and a star on it, black fingerless gloves and a pair of sunglasses on her forehead.

"I'm going now. I'll be back home in about an hour," Hikaru said heading towards the door.

"Do you have your cell?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah. It's in my vest pocket," Hikaru replied patting one of the pockets.

"What about your wallet?" Minato asked.

Hikaru just pated another pocket.

"Make sure it's the right one," Kushina said.

Hikaru took the wallet out and checked the ID-card. She then checked her credit-cards just make sure they were the right ones. After that she placed the wallet back into her pocket.

"I'm going now," Hikaru said looking at her parents.

"Come back safe," Kushina said while waving her off.

Hikaru placed her sunglasses to her nose from her forehead and pulled a pair of headphones from one of her vest pockets putting them on. She then walked out the door.

About half an hour later at the mall

Hikaru was walking around the mall carrying couple of shopping bags.

_'I still have a half an hour before the waters heated. Oh well no hurry. Besides I kinda like being a girl every now and then,'_ she thought to herself with a small smile.

Over the years Naruto had somewhat grown a custom of being called Hikaru. He still wanted to stay as a guy but to him it was nice of being a girl every once in a while. The only thing he hate about being a girl was that just about every guy that he came across tried to asked him out. With the body that he had while looking like a girl it wasn't a surprise that guys started drooling over him.(Just so you know I'm talking from Narutos point of view if you didn't figure it out yet.)

_'I wonder where should I go next?'_ Hikaru thought to herself while looking up and placing her hand on her chin.

As she turned a corner she bumped into someone causing her to fall on her butt.

"Ouch," Hikaru said.

"Are you two alright?" came a girls voice.

"I'm okay," Hikaru said while standing up and dusting herself off. _'Why did that voice sound so familiar?'_ she thought to herself and looked at who she bumped. _'Oh snap,'_ she added to herself when she saw that she had bumped into Rain, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

Or to be more specific she had bumped into Hinata who was still sitting on the floor.

"Here. Let me help you," Hikaru said offering her hand to Hinata which she took. "Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't watching where I was going," she added as she pulled Hinata to her feet.

"No, it's our fault. We weren't watching where we were walking," Sakura said.

"Guess we're all in fault then," Hikaru said rubbing the back of her head while grinning.

The other girls laughed a bit.

"By the way, who are you? We've never seen you around here before," Rain said looking at Hikaru.

Hikaru paled a bit at that.

_'Damn it. What do I do? I can't use my real last name,'_ she frantically thought to herself.

**'Say your name is Kitsune Hikaru,'** came a womans voice inside Hikarus mind.

_'Who said that?'_ Hikaru thought to herself.

**'Just do it. Your friends are starting to get suspicious,'** the voice said and went silent.

"I'm Hikaru. Kitsune Hikaru," Hikaru introduced herself.

"Why the pause before answering?" Tenten asked.

"Sorry about that. I spaced out. I do that sometimes," Hikaru said rubbing the back of her head and grinned a bit.

It was then that she noticed that all her shopping had fallen to the floor.

"Oh man. My new clothes," Hikaru said starting to pick up the clothes.

"We'll help. It's our fault their all over the place," Hinata said and started to pick up the clothes.

"Thanks," Hikaru said as she kept going from clothe to clothe.

About a minute later all the clothes had been picked up.

"Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it," Hikaru said with a smile.

"No problem. But I couldn't help notice that some of the clothes were for boys," Tenten said looking at Hikaru.

"I... uh... have a brother and he's too lazy to buy his own clothes so I have to buy them for him," Hikaru replied.

"I know what you mean. My older cousin's the same way," Hinata said giggling a bit.

"Why don't we go into the cafeteria over there and sit down for a little while and chat," Tenten said pointing at a small coffee shop behind the group.

"Sure. Wanna join us Hikaru?" Hinata asked.

"Sure. I still got twenty minutes before I need to head home," Hikaru replied looking at her watch.

"Your parents still tell you when to come home?" Rain asked.

"No, I promised my parents that I would be gone for only an hour. That way they'll know when I'm gonna be home," Hikaru explained with a small smile on her face.

A collective oh came from the other girls. The group then proceed to walk into the cafeteria and sat down after picking up their drinks.

About eighteen minutes later

Hikaru, Hinata, Rain, Sakura and Tenten walked out from the mall still talking with each other.

"That was fun," Rain said smiling.

"Yeah. But I should be heading to home now. Just so that my parents don't get too worried," Hikaru said.

"Will we see you again?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe. If we happen to be in the same place at the same time," Hikaru replied.

The other girls nodded at this.

"Ummm... excuse me ladies. Could you help me a little?" came a mans voice from behind the group.

As the girl turned to look they saw a boy around their age with silver hair and eyes. He was wearing silver and black school uniform though it had been altered so that it didn't look like it. He also had a wolf necklace around his neck.

"What can we help you with, handsome?" Tenten asked.

"I'm looking for a person by the name of Kaito Dark. Do you know where I might find him?" the boy asked.

"He's a friend of ours. Why are you looking for him?" Rain replied with a question of her own.

"I have somethings to speak with him. So, do you know where I could find him?" the boy asked again.

"We don't know exactly. What we do know is that he lives in the west part of Konoha," Sakura explained.

The boy nodded.

"Thank you for your help," he said looking at all the girl.

He stopped when he saw Hikaru.

_'This girl...'_ he thought to himself while looking at Hikaru.

"Ummm... is there something on my face?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh sorry. You just reminded me of someone I know," the boy replied.

"Alright. Sorry we couldn't be anymore help to you," Hikaru said.

"It's alright. I'm sure I'll be able to find him," the boy replied and started to walk away.

"He seems nice," Hinata said.

"Yeah. And his handsome," Tenten added.

"Not from around here that's for sure," Hikaru said.

"Oh we forgot to ask him for his name," Rain said.

"Excuse me but what's your... name?" Sakura turned to asked only to find that the boy had vanished.

"Where did he go?" Rain asked looking around.

"Dunno," Hikaru said looking at her watch. "Oh man. I really need to be going now. I'll see you again someday," Hikaru said and started to run off.

Unknowing to the girls two figures were watching them from the malls roof.

"There's no doubt about it. She's the fourth one," said the silver haired boy.

"That means the circle will be complete soon. By the way did you get any info about Darks whereabouts?" asked a boy with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes.

He was wearing a gunner jacket and had a dragon necklace around his neck.

"Yeah. He lives in the west part of Konoha," replied the silver haired boy.

"Good. We should go pay him a visit," replied the black haired boy.

"We better get this out of the way and fast. I want to sleep," the other boy said and yawned.

Soon after both of them disappeared.

Uzumaki residents

"I'm home!" Hikaru yelled as she walked through the door.

"What took you this long?" Kushina asked.

"Ran into Hinata, Rain, Sakura and Tenten at the mall and ended up talking with them. And when we were about to leave a guy around our age asked us if we knew where he might find Dark-san," Hikaru explained.

"Alright. Well the waters heated up so go and have a shower," Kushina said smiling a little.

"Did the girls suspect anything?" Minato asked leaning against the living rooms door frame.

"I don't think so. I did have a hard time coming up a last name when they asked it," Hikaru said.

"What did you say it was?" Kushina asked.

"Kitsune. Kitsune Hikaru," Hikaru said.

"Interesting choice," Minato said with a small smile.

"How so?" Hikaru asked her dad.

"The company logo has a fox in it," Minato explained.

"Oh. Well I'm gonna go and take a bath now," Hikaru said walking towards the bathroom.

"Don't use all the hot water," Minato said after her.

"I won't," Hikaru replied walking behind the corner.

At Darks place

Dark was laying on his sofa thinking.

_'How on earth am I gonna contact those two?'_ he thought to himself. _'I guess I'll sing while thinking of a way,'_ he thought as he got up from the sofa.

He then walked over to his stereo and picked up a mic that was laying on top of it. He then started to go through the song until he found a good one. He then pushed play and closed his eyes bringing the mic close to his mouth.

_Frustrated, degraded, down before you're done  
Rejection, depression, can't get what you want  
You ask me how I make my way  
You ask me everywhere and why  
You hang on every word I say  
But the truth sounds like a lie_

_Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes  
Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting till you fall_

_Obsessive, compulsive, suffocate your mind  
Confusion, delusions, kill your dreams in time  
You ask me how I took the pain  
Crawled up from my lowest low  
Step by step and day by day  
'Till there's one last breath to go_

_Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes  
Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting till you fall_

_Day by day, kickin' all the way, I'm not cavin' in  
Let another round begin, live to win  
Yeah, live, yeah, win_

_Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes  
Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting 'till you fall_

_Day by day, kickin' all the way, I'm not cavin' in  
Let another round begin, live to win  
Live to win  
Live to win  
Yeah, live, yeah, win_

As Dark finished singing he heard a knock on the door.

'_Who could that be? I haven't told __anyone my address only the area where I live,'_ he thought as he headed towards the door. _'Must be a door-to-door salesman,'_ he added reaching for the handle. "Whatever your selling I'm not buying," he said opening the door.

"That's a fine way to say hello to old friends," came a boys voice.

As Dark looked up he saw a boy with a silver hair and eyes and a boy with a spiky black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Nabushi, Kai," Dark said as a smile appeared on his lips.

"Nice of you to remember our names Dark," said the boy black haired boy.

"Come on Kai. Of course I remember my cousins," Dark said motioning the two to come inside. "So, what brings you here? And how did you find me?" he asked while sitting down one of the chair in the living room.

"We got transferred to Konoha high," Nabushi said sitting down.

"As to how we found you Nabushi asked few girls we saw at the mall where you lived. They told him the area and then we heard your singing," Kai replied.

"What did the girls look like?" Dark asked.

"Lets see. One had pink hair, one had brown hair that was on two buns, one had long blackish blue hair, one had light purple hair and then the last one had long blond hair on two ponytails," Nabushi described.

"Those were Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata and Kara Rain. I haven't seen any girl with blond hair in school that would match that description," Dark said.

"Well the blond girl is our concern at this time," Kai said.

"Why?" Dark asking looking at his two cousins.

"She's the fourth of us," Nabushi replied.

This caused Darks eyes to widen slightly and soon after a smile came to his face.

"So, the protectors of the earth are almost back together," he said smiling.

"Yeah. But we need to get to her before the dark side does," Kai said with a serious tone.

The others nodded.

"By the way Dark. It's been bugging me for a while now but what's with the bandages?" Nabushi said.

"The shoulder is because I got shot and the eye came after that," Dark said looking down.

"What happened?" Kai asked leaning forward a bit.

Dark then explained what had happened the day before.

"I have a feeling that this Pein-sensei is working to the dark side," Nabushi said leaning backwards in the chair he was sitting in.

"I get the same feeling," Dark said and Kai nodded.

"By the way Dark is it okay if we stay here from now on?" Kai then asked.

"Sure. No one else but me lives in this apartment complex anyways," Dark said.

"So where can we sleep?" Nabushi asked.

Dark pulled out the apartments blue prints.

"All the second floors apartments are for living and everyone of them has a small kitchen. Third floor has a bigger dining room and kitchen. It also has a training area. The bottom floor contains the meeting room, garage and computer room. You can get to any apartment through the doors on the connecting walls. Ever apartment also has a small elevator to get to the first and third floors," Dark explained while pointing them out from the blue print.

"Wow. You've really made this into a multi-functional complex," Nabushi said while looking over the blue print.

"No kidding this place has more stuff than a swish army knife," Kai said causing the others to chuckle a bit.

"The two apartments to the right are already taken by Chikara and Tsukiumi. So, you need to chose from the left side," Dark said.(When looked from the door)

"Those two still live and serve you?" Nabushi asked.

"Yeah. But it's out of their own free will. They don't have any other place to go because of their abilities," Dark said.

The others nodded at this.

"Well I'm gonna head to bed now. Been kinda tiring day," Nabushi said yawning as he got up and headed towards the left wall.

"The apartments keys are inside so make sure you always keep them with you when you leave," Dark said as Nabushi walked through the hidden door.

"Well I'm gonna go take an apartment for myself as well," Kai said standing up and heading the same way as Nabushi.

"We can do more planning tomorrow," Dark said watching Kai walk through the same door as Nabushi had few minutes later. _'I wonder who the blond haired girl is. Well we'll find that __out later. At least we know that she is in Konoha,'_ Dark thought to himself looking out the window at the setting sun.

* * *

Dark: Well that's another chapter done.

Syryus: Took you long enough.

Dark: *Points Varista at Syryus* Unless you do some work for the fanfics you have no say in the speed I'm making these.

Syryus: *Back away a bit* Okay okay. Geez.

Dark: Anyways this is Dark saying Matane.

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus saying the same thing.

Dark: Oh and the song was called Live to Win by Paul Stanley


	6. Announcement

**Announcement**

Dark: Yo readers Dark here.

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus.

Nabushi and Kai: *Walk into the room*

Nabushi: Yo Dark. We were wondering when you were going to make the next chapter of Another year, another school.

Dark: Well about that...

Syryus: Dark's putting it on hold.

Kai: But why?

Dark: Well to be honest I don't have any ideas for it.

Nabushi: Any other reasons?

Syryus: Just one.

Kai: And that is?

Dark: I'm going to rewrite the first three chapters. Making them so that they aren't just about my morning.

Nabushi: So, what're you planing to do until you get new ideas for this?

Dark: Work on my other fanfics and start a fifth one. Which is going to be a Rosario+Vampire fanfic.

Syryus: Will I be in it?

Dark: Hell no. Your annoying enough as you are.

Kai: Alright Dark. We'll let you get to those fanfic. *Heads for the door*

Syryus: Come on Dark. Let me be in it. I mean I don't even have fanfic girlfriend.

Dark: Alright alright. I'll consider it. Just stop begging. Makes you look pathetic.

Syryus: ALRIGHT!!!

Dark: *Punches Syryus in the chin* Shut the hell up baka kitsune. In mind: By adding Syryus I might have come up a way to make Tsukunes life easier.

Syryus: *Gets up rubbing his chin*

Dark: By the way Syryus. If I add you into this fanfic you need a girlfriend. And there are only two to choose from. *Pulls out two info papers and hands them to Syryus*

Syryus: *Looks at them* This choice is easy. *Hands one of the papers back*

Dark: *Looks at the paper* Though so. You did read what she was didn't you.

Syryus: *Nods* ...Kinda.

Dark: Oh well it's your choice. Anyways look forward for the new fanfic and new updates to the old ones.

Syryus: Especially the new one where I make my first appearance. *Shows the victory sign*

Dark: Anyways when I start to write Another year, another school I'll replace this with a new chapter. This is Dark.

Syryus: And Syryus saying.

Both: Matane!


End file.
